gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Usman
James Usman Godric Strider is a top EITC henchman. His past has been based on the EITC and has not seemed to have changed much When Usman first joined the EITC he was given the rank of Lieutenant making his way up to the rank of General, however after many wars he decided to go into Politics campagining against pirate hanging.. themselves, as once being a EITC leader he has made sure that the EITC will exist in the future by doing this he remains the Politician in the EITC that will always be there to help no matter what comes, although he had remained loyal to the EITC Usman Resigned his commision a Foreign Secretary and said " its time to leave and start fresh", we dont know what will happen to him however it is unlikley Usman may join the EITC again. He however Member of parliament for Kingshead After the parliament was set up in 2007 Usman put his name upon the Candidate for constituency list working for the party Conservative hoping to become a representitive for parliament, later on in the same month the results showed that his fellow guild members voted for him to become the constituency leader. Although facing many hard and famous people who have tried to retain the seat for kingshead such as Benjamin Macmorgan Usman seems to have become what seems as the " Kingmaker " this is known to the people due to his success in life. Kingshead seems to run fine with a few times that pirates venture there although Usman has not told his guards to attack them beliveing that everybody is equal. Energy & Climate Change Secretary After serving a long time on the back benches in the parliment the Prime Minister made Usman the Secretary of state for energy and climate change, taking this big step meant that he also had to work double hard when it came to working in politics, as this was a new job chosing a role model was hard work so he worked hard and often was a impressing cabinet secretary , his ministerial team has also noted on how fine he worked. Facing an opposition from the labour opposition was a importance when in a cabinet in the government you would have a person opposite you with the same job but not in the government but working hard to get their party in power , Tobias Silverspoon was the Shadow Energy & Climate Change Secretary and he seemd to be defeated by Usmans remarkes a lot. Governor of Ravens Cove After serving for a long time Usman got promoted by Captain Leon to the newly made post of Governor of Ravens Cove, the job was again hard to work due to being a newly founded island as well as a newly founded post however Usman Survived and made sure that security on the Cove was up at all times. The Cove however faced many threats such as guilds and Alliances wanting to claim the island however he requested that extra EITC troops could be located on the island at all time, he also set up a Police to mange the crowds and bring them to safety when dangers such as Rage Ghosts where near by. When the EITC became more powerful in Troops and empires Captian Leon moved Usman from his post to a higher one. Business Innovation & Skills Secretary After the Success at Raven Cove Usman Was Promoted to the newly founded department which controled business Innovation & Skills, As soon as he was promoted Usman made restrictions disbanding companys in order to make the EITC powerful he also made it more simple for people to join and get easy ranks not by apperance or serving time and not your previous ranks, this made Usman quite a powerfull leader making him quite powerful. However after many people got tired of getting low ranks Usman told them that it was to organize the guild and for their benefit, they didnt trust him and they didnt listen to leon and then Usman Resigned to the back Benches as Member Of Parliament for Kingshead. Education Secretary After everything cooled down Leon Promoted Usman back from the backbenches to the Front as Education Secretary his job was to educate and train the guilds in everything which was supposed to be great, Usman made each company better and trained them to survive in anything that was needed, at this point in time Usman and the EITC was at its best than it had every been in time, they also where going to set up a expedtion to islands however Usman disbanded that claiming that it would be to hard and would catch easy resistance from pirates and other people from different countrys and citys. Justice Secretary & Lord Chancellor Yet again Usman was promoted from Education Secretary to Justice Secretary and Lord Chancellor, his job was to bring Justice to those who commited crimes such as pirates and other people, he also set up a party of men to go to a island on which Lord Davy Menace was at and told them to capture him, although they where unsuccessful it didnt matter usman continued to being justice to those who where bad, the term Lord Chancellor is the Kings head of justice, which made Usman quite popular that other Secretarys and ministers in the Cabinet. Prime Minister of the Elites of the co Usman was moved for one last time by leon to the highest rank Prime Minister, Usman became popular as he leaded all those cabinet members in his team, he also set up hunts for other pirates that where considered a threat, Usman also became more popular by singing peace treatys with many pirates to prevent war from happening, he also campaigned for a stop in pirate hanging considering it a bad thing and habbit for the mighty EITC empire that he almost controled, however Usman later resigned his post as leon was Banned from his later on guilds United co empire which usman also got transported into, Foreign Secretary Usman rejoined as foreign secretary under the command of Benjamin Macmorgan, he set up departments and organizations making him better in the ranks than the Prime Minister, Usmans job was to deal with things outside the caribbean as well as controling the Foreign Office, Usman also took part in the Occupation of the islands in the Allied on Trent, the last battle for tortuga proved bad and saddening for him and due to all his success Usman Resigned from the EITC at the Rank Foreign Secretary. Deputy Prime Minister After Usman joined back in a non fighting role he got given the job Foreign Secretary as well as Deputy Prime Minister of the Northern Assembly, his job is to stand in for the Prime Minister as well as be the deputy leader of the government of his guild, although Deputy Prime Minister isnt considered high in job wise he still remainds Foreign Secretary. What now Nobody knows what is coming for Usman although many have tried to get him to job back he replys with " im not ready to join the EITC again it is time for me to recover", the future seems bright for this person who started of as Member of parliament for Kingshead, although he was EITC he should be consdiered as a good guy and a person who would never give up no matter what to protect what mattered for him, what now in the future? we shall see. PAGE OWNED BY NATIONAL CARRIBEAN ALLIANCE - Usman Category:Pirates Category:N.C.A Member Category:OCG Members Category:Members of The English High Lord Council Category:Parliament Members Category:EITC